Sultan
Sultan is one of the protagonists of Emara. He is a 24 year old man who lost his legs, working with Zeina and Ali trying to gain Emara's trust. His alter ego is Dhabian. Appareance Sultan is pale skinned with rectangular eyes, thick eyebrows, a small beard on his chin, and spikey green hair. As Sultan, he wears a white abaya and a white turban. He was given a vest in episode 2. Since he is an amputee, he is commonly seen in a wheelchair. As Dhabian, his turban remains, however he is now wearing a white turtleneck jacket, with triangular shoulder caps being a yellow-gold collar and v-neck with a long tassel attached, a yellow-gold belt and white pants. He has black gloves rimmed with yellow-gold and yellow-gold cuffs. He has long, black prosthetic boots also rimmed with yellow-gold and is yellow-gold at its bottom. Personality He is a charismatic man, and seems kind and cheerful. Although he works for Zeina, when he discovers who Emara is, he decides not to tell her and even betrays her to protect Emara. Relationships Moza/Emara Prior to Season One, Dhabian was assisting Emara to attempt to get close to her. He assisted in stopping Omar’s thugs in the first episode and was excited as he felt they were becoming a team. In Episode Two, they are introduced to each other as Sultan and Moza and they worked together in Maitha’s tea shop, as he jokingly offered assistance. When Maitha leaves, a man prepares to rob the place, and Sultan and Moza refuse. The man shoots at Sultan and he looks away, noticing Moza using her grappling hook to save him from the bullet, realizing that she is Emara and no longer wishes to obey Zeina. As Sultan leaves, Moza offers free coffee for his next visit. When Sultan discovers Moza is missing, he did not hesitate to look for her. Dhabian offered to stop Emara from climbing the tower, not wishing to harm her in the process, and ends up getting one of his legs ripped off. At the end of the season, he transforms his remaining leg into a gun and shoots at Zeina, as she was about to take Emara away. Maita Maitha and Sultan originally had a Employee/Costumer based relationship, but after working with her for a day, they most likely grew closer, as Maitha clearly trusts Sultan. Sultan revealed himself to be Dhabian to Maitha when he said he would look for Moza. Omar Coming Soon... Zeina Coming Soon... Ali Coming Soon... Abilities Transformable legs Most of Dhabian's abilities come from his legs. These include: Super velocity He takes rockets out of his legs with which he can reach great speeds. Flight Dhabian can fly with the rockets of his legs. Rifle Dhabian can transform one of his legs into a rifle that shoots manually. Trivia * Dhabian can transform his legs, but like Sultan, he does not have them. * When he loses one leg, he can fly with the other but in an unstable way.